Prompt Stories
by NinjaTiger3098
Summary: Collection of stories based on random prompts or ideas. Themes will range from light and innocent to hot, heavy and serious. Critics welcome. Prompts or ideas are also welcome if there's a short story that you want that hasn't be written. Cover art doesn't belong to me. Read on.


Before reading I would suggest watching Sharknado just so you can understand whats happening throughout the story. The one-shot was inspired by the prompt 'Person A invites Person B over for Netflix and chill but instead of doing anything they just eat popcorn and laugh at how fucking horrible the movie is.' I hold no claim to the prompt, Sharknado, or Supernatural. Hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Sam was bored, and I mean really fucking bored. So bored in fact that he was willing to invite a mischievous angel into his room and share his bed, if things go according to plan. And it's not like he doesn't like Gabe or doesn't want to hang out with him when he's not bored. It's just at this moment there are only two things on his mind Gabe and sex, and no matter how much he tried to focus on research he could not stay on track for long. He blamed the witch, if it wasn't for her partially switching his and Dean's personalities he would either be able to research the next case in peace or not care about bending Gabe over the nearest table and fucking his brains out. But no, Dean kept his confidence and swagger, and got Sam's romantic heart and need for a stable relationship; and Sam kept has shy and awkward behavior and got Deans sex drive and angelic lust.

Dean and Cas were out destroying the evidence of the witches existence and were going out to dinner afterwards. Gabe had flown Sam back to the bunker, because Dean wanted to take Cas on a date and then have a private night alone, all Deans words. Now Sam was in the library surrounded by a pile of books and not able to focus, especially after the way Gabe's ass looked in his jeans when he strutted by the doorway. Sam was horny, bored and had a sassy, sexy angel alone, but didn't have the confidence to do something bold to get to his goal quickly. Then he gets an idea, Gabe seems to like TV, if the whole TV land was anything to go by, so why not invite him to watch TV together. With that plan in mind he put down the book he was trying to read and went in search of a certain archangel. He found Gabe in the kitchen making hot chocolate.

"Why are you making that by hand? Can't you use your angel mojo to summon hot chocolate with a snap." Sam asks while leaning against the door frame.

"I could, but I'm bored."Gabe just throws a smirk over his shoulder and returns to what he was doing. "Don't you have cure to find?"

"I do, but it seems that the witch gave me Deans inability to read anything without pictures." This comment earned him a chortle from the trickster, "Besides I'm bored, you're bored, wanna watch TV?"

Gabe paused briefly before snapping and a bowl of popcorn and M&Ms appeared on the metal island behind the archangel. "Sure why not, what movie?"

"I don't know, I didn't think that far ahead." Sam replies, shocked that it was that easy.

"Wow Samoose, you asked me on a date without having it planned out. I don't know if I should be dissapointed or proud." Gabe teases turning to face the hunter, two cups of hot chocolate in his hands. "Why don't we scroll through netflix at random and watch whatever we stop on."

"Sure why not." Sam says as he picks up the huge bowl of popcorn and M&Ms and leads the way to his bedroom. Gabe sets down a cup of coco on each bedside table before making himself comfortable on the hunters bed. Sam turns of the lights and sets up the tv before climbing into the bed himself and hands the bowl to Gabe. "Okay tell me when to stop," he says as he starts scrolling.

"Okay… Stop!" Gabe say and the cursor lands on Sharknado.

"Sharknado it is then." Sam says as he pushes play.

"Well this ought to be interesting." Gabe mumbled around M&Ms and popcorn as the opening credits play. Eleven minutes into the movie and they could already tell that this isn't the best movie.

"That's not how Sharks attack!" They both shout at the TV as the big group of sharks attack the peaceful beach goers.

"They bite and tear, not chew." Gabe growls and frustratedly throws a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Not to mention they don't have the taste for human flesh." Sam says and Gabe nods in agreement. Five minutes later and Sam snorts and turns to Gabe, "I don't judge you for having daddy issues either."

"Ha, the same could be said about you Winchester." Gabe says playful throwing a bit of popcorn at the hunter. "Did that shark just get thrown through a window and kill someone?"

"Yes, yes it did."

"I'm starting to love this stupid, horrible, violent movie." Gabe says, eyes sparkling with amusement. A few minutes later and they were both laughing, "D-did he just stuh-uff an oxygen tank down a-ah shark's throat?"

"Y-yes"

"Ah-nd did the oh-other guy sh-hoot i-it"

"Ah-nd i-it ble-ew up the shah-ark's head." The two laughed through their conversation at the ridiculous and unneeded violence. They slowly calm down as the movie continues.

"Oh no not the ferris wheel." Gabe cries as the ferris wheel broke and destroyed a building.

"It's only been twenty minutes and there's already so much violence and drama." Sam grumbles, but Gabe heard the undertone of amusement. "Oh no George is so dead… and yep bye bye George."

"That's depressing Sam." Gabe laughs, "do you think that this could really happen?"

"God, I hope not… Help me Finley you're my only hope." Sam says smiling at Gabe. "That girl would make a good hunter."

"Good grief I think this family may have more issues than yours or mine." Gabe chuckles dryly. "This would be a hilarious apocalypse to watch."

"That's dark Gabe."

"Am I wrong?… Why is this guy prepared for every situation?!"

"It's just a movie Gabe... Why aren't those girls helping lift?!"

"It's just a movie Sam."

"I hate you."

"No you don't." Gabe smirks and then snickers as Sam elbows him in the stomach.

"Wow it took fifty minutes but we finally get to see some sharks in tornados."

"You mean sharks in waterspouts… damn she would be a good hunter… why the hell did the car explode?" Gabe spouts off before breaking down into laughter.

"I don't know… this movie is violence, drama, violence, banter, violence." Sam says before he to starts to laugh.

"See apocalypse... Sammy the Government controls the world… did they have to run over a shark head?"

"Baz reminds me of Dean… why was there a nitro button in some random car?... Hell yeah shit ton of sharks in a big ass tornado!"

"She's a great hunter, vigilant and ready to pull the trigger… and apparently great at finding people."

"That lady's so dead, they are so dead, where the hell did the tornado go… how does one fight a sharknado?"

"How about we watch the movie. I love Nova… I love Matt… bombs versus sharknados."

"Those two are great hunter material… did Finn just claim favorites?... those two are gonna hook up."

"Jaws reference of course… did that actually work, did he just cut a shark in half?!... Oh no Baz."

"This movie is so dramatic… did he just pull that old lady into the water?"

"Did Nova just die?..."

"There's no way that they killed the love interest off… Thats a shit ton of sharks...Did he just jump into a sharks mouth?"

"That's disgusting… woohoo Nova's not dead…they are so hooking up."

"What an ending…" Sam mumbles just staring at the tv as the credits roll.

"To a horrible yet hilarious movie." Gabe states lips twitching as he tries not to laugh. The attempt was in vain as they both break out into gut busting laughter.

"Well that didn't end the way I hoped." Sam says after he calms down.

"The movie or trying to get in my pants." Gabe say cheekily while winking Sams way.

"Wha-"

"Don't even try, you were looking at me like you were a few seconds from throwing me against the wall and fucking me 'til you past out." Gabe smirks as Sam flushes a bright beet red. "But I do believe that the spell has finally worn off, considering nothings happened yet."

"Yet? If I didn't know better I would think you're disappointed that I haven't cuffed you to the bed and ravished you." Sam whispers lowly and smirks when he sees a slight shiver go down Gabe's spine.

"A girl likes to be surprised Samantha." Gabe teases with a playful grin.

"Maybe next time Angel, but its 12:35 in the morning and us humans need to sleep."

"Darn, I guess I'll just have to entertain myself…" Gabe trails of as he makes to get out of the bed only to get grabbed by Sam and pull down onto the bed.

"You're staying here, so I can enrapture you in the morning" Sam whispers in Gabe's ear as he turns off the TV and they both settle down to sleep.

* * *

Hope You enjoyed the story, even though it was mostly a collect of rambled thoughts. I was watching Sharknado as I wrote this so it's just my random thought about the movie inspired by the need for Sabriel and a plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone. I have a few more prompt inspired ideas I'm working on, but if you have any thoughts or ideas just send them my way and hopefully over summer break I can get back into writing.

Criticism welcome, I haven't written a story in a long time so I need all the help I can get.


End file.
